


[Podfic] Promises Unbroken

by kalakirya



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of springgreen's story</p><p>
  <i>Sometimes it takes five hundred and one years to keep a promise.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Promises Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Promises Unbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681) by [springgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springgreen/pseuds/springgreen). 



**Rating** : PG  
 **Length** : 17 minutes  
 **Download Link**  [at the audioficarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/promises-unbroken)


End file.
